


Take My Hand and Drag Me Headfirst (Fearless)

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Julia "Jules" Argent Proposes, proposal, sex joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Tw for a kinda sex joke but not reallyPrequel to I Was Enchanted To Meet You
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Take My Hand and Drag Me Headfirst (Fearless)

_ Julia _

“Julia, are you ready to go?” Shadowsan called from downstairs.

“One moment,” I responded, clasping my necklace in the back and grabbing my purse.

“Good. We’ll be back. Don’t burn down the house,” he told Ivy, who was being left in charge since Carmen was asleep.

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to do this? You’re sure he’ll talk to you?”

“I’m sure. I was always the favorite. I can do this.”

“Alright.”

Shadowsan’s voice had an unsure lilt to it as I turned over the engine.

When we arrived at the prison where Roundabout was being held, my nerves had increased tenfold.

I could’ve asked my mother…

No. We were already here. If he says no, we’ll turn to my mother.

_ He won’t say no… right? He can’t turn down the dowry… right? _

“Are you alright, Julia?”

“Yeah. Just… need to get out of my own head.”

We entered the cold building.

“We’d like to see Nigel Braitwaithe, please.”

“Relation?”

“Daughter and… old friend.”

“Alright. Let me see your bag, please.”

I reluctantly handed him my purse.

“Alright. Jon, take them through.”

A tall man with his hair in a ponytail opened a door and ushered us through.

My father was sitting on the other side of a plexiglass wall.

“Julia! My dear daughter! It’s been so long!” he greeted joyfully. “Suhara.” His voice darkened as he turned to Shadowsan.

“Julia, state our reason for coming so we can leave as soon as possible. I don’t trust Ivy.”

“Right.” I turned to my father. “Nigel, we’re here so that there is express permission from the parents of both parties for me to propose to Carmen. Before you deny, the dowry is enough for your bail.”

“I… I give my permission. I wasn’t planning on denying anyway, but the dowry certainly didn’t affect that.” He laughed. Not a jovial laugh, but a pompous, fake laugh.

“Thank you.”

“The bail will be transferred to the prison after the wedding. Goodbye, Nigel.”

“Thank goodness that’s over,” I muttered as I got back into the car.

“Do you want to inform your mother of the happenings?”

“That’s probably a good idea.”

Before starting the engine, I checked my phone.

It was from Carmen.

‘where are you and shadowsan?’

‘We’re visiting my mother about something. I’ll be home in about half an hour.’

‘ok. love you’

I smiled.

‘I love you too.’

I pulled into my mother’s driveway.

“You know, I’ve never met your mother.”

“I was hoping to keep it that way,” I joked.

When I rang the doorbell, I realized that she might be busy. I dug through my keys for the key to her house.

“Jia Li! Hello! How I’ve missed you! Who’s this?” my mother exclaimed warmly.

“Oh, this is Shadowsan. He’s… He’s Carmen’s dad.”

“Oh! Hello! I’m Huan!”

“Hello.”

“We came to discuss… proposing.”

“Oh?”

“I was planning on proposing to Carmen tonight, and I was just wanting formal permission.”

“Of course. No dowry necessary. As long as I get to help with the wedding.”

“Of course, Maman. I wouldn’t let you miss it for the world.”

“I’ll see you in a few weeks?”

“For sure. I’ll arrange a family dinner.”

“Your mother is surely a breath of fresh air compared to your pitiful excuse for a father.”

“For sure. She raised me to be who I am today. Without her, I don’t think I’d still be here.”

“Carmen, I’m home!” I called.

“Jules!”

She ran up to me and squeezed me tightly.

I felt her kiss my cheek.

“I have a dinner reservation for tonight. Make sure to dress nicely but… well, take inspiration from last night,” I murmured with a wink.

I felt her face heat up against my shoulder.

“I’ll see you at six?”

“Yeah.”

I stepped out into the hallway, purse in hand, ring in the purse.

“You look… gorgeous,” Carmen murmured breathlessly.

“I think that would be you, my love. Now, shall we go?”

“We shall.”

I opened the car door for her.

The car heated up in the cool night air.

“Baby, where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Carmen sighed, slumping into the passenger seat.

My hair got ruffled in the wind.

I checked into the restaurant.

We ate. I made sure not to drink any champagne.

Carmen ordered a glass of wine.

By the time dinner had finished, the rain had started pouring.

I pulled the ring out of my bag.

“Carmen, it’s always been you. I’ve had my heart set on you since I first met you on the train. You were an unstoppable force, but I was an immovable object. You never would’ve expected that I was in love with you, but I was. It’s always been you, so will you make it always you?” I asked. “Will you marry me?”

She sat there in shock.

“Y-yes! Absolutely! Oh my gosh.”

I had already left the cash on the table, so I picked her up, spun her around, and carried her outside.

“I love you,” I murmured against her lips.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
